


Texting

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Early dating, M/M, Texting, pre-halloween, resolving communication issues, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Texting and communicationI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Kudos: 39





	Texting

\---1st October 2019---

17:38: Solace-has-a-phd: Hey, Neeks

19:49: Nicohasahappymeal: What do you want, Solace?

19:49: Solace-has-a-phd: Just checking in :)

19:54: Nicohasahappymeal: why tho

19:54: Solace-has-a-phd: Because :)

19:54: Nicohasahappymeal: Okay…?

19:54: Solace-has-a-phd: :)

Seen by Nicohasahappymeal

\---2nd October 2019---

6:45: Solace-has-a-phd: Morning, Neeks :) How are you today?

12:23: Nicohasahappymeal: What the fuck kind of ungodly hour do you wake up at?? Also I apologise for leaving you on read, I just,,, don’t know how to respond? I’m sorry, I’m not very good at communicating

12:26: Solace-has-a-phd: I’ll have you know I was up at like- 4am, Death Boy :D (Imagine that’s a laugh emoji, I broke my phone :D) Also don’t worry about it :) 

Seen by Nicohasahappymeal

15:30: Solace-has-a-phd: I just got back from training

16:27: Nicohasahappymeal: That’s nice?

16:48: Solace-has-a-phd: Hey, I just want you to know that if I’m being too intense, you can tell me to back off and I’ll back off

Seen by Nicohasahappymeal

\---3rd October 2019---

03:36: Nicohasahappymeal: Will I’m sorry. I was going to ask why you think that but then I realised I look very dismissive and like I don’t care. I keep replying late and leaving you on read and barely answering. I want you to know that it isn’t because I’m trying to avoid you. I smile whenever you message me. It’s just I don’t know how to reply to you, especially when you just message me with a statement. I’m not very good at knowing what to say or how I should feel, but please don’t feel like you have to back off. Know that if I didn’t want to hear from you, I wouldn’t read your messages at all. That’s my way of saying that I’m interested in what you have to say, and I don’t want you to stop messaging me. I should have explained this sooner, and I apologise.

6:32: Solace-has-a-phd: Hey, it’s okay, Neeks :) I’m not upset or offended. I was a little upset, but now I know why you don’t reply much, I understand. It’s just I’m always told I’m too intense and I’m not good at noticing where people’s boundaries are so I just wanted to give you the chance to set some. I hope you have a nice day, and please don’t feel pressured to reply.

Seen by Nicohasahappymeal

\---4th October 2019---

10:27: Solace-has-a-phd: I think you are a cutie, I like you a lot, wanna go on a date :)

10:27: Solace-has-a-phd: You pronounce the :)

10: 27: Solace-has-a-phd: That’s the only way I could make the Haiku :)

11:56: Solace-has-a-phd: :)

11:56: Solace-has-a-phd: (:

11:56: Solace-has-a-phd: :)

11: 56: Solace-has-a-phd: looks creepy

11:57: Solace-has-a-phd: but

11:57: Solace-has-a-phd: (:

11:57: Solace-has-a-phd: Looks like it will murder you.

11:58: Nicohasahappymeal: (:

11:58: Nicohasahappymeal: I like you too (: I’d love to go on a date (: Just you and me (: Somewhere quiet (: Where nobody can hear you for miles (: Happy days (:

11:58: Solace-has-a-phd: askfjkjlfasdjkasjkfkalsdjkdjkldjks I don’t know whether to be scared or excited and at this point I’m too afraid to ask, you’re so creepy babe :) So is that a yes? :D

11:59: Nicohasahappymeal: Are you? Good? Solace?

11:59: Solace-has-a-phd: I love you so much babe :)

11:59: Nicohasahappymeal: You’re my favourite living corpse (:

11:59: Solace-has-a-phd: I’m scared :(

12:00: Nicohasahappymeal: Don’t get murdered (:

12:00: Solace-has-a-phd: You’re doing this to fuck with me, aren’t you?

12:00: Nicohasahappymeal: Meet me in my cabin tonight and find out (:

12:00: Solace-has-a-phd: Mommy I’m scared :(

Seen by Nicohasahappymeal

\---5th October 2019---

1:46: Nicohasahappymeal: ITS SPOOKY TIME

2:58: Nicohasahappymeal: IMMA BLAST SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS AT WITCHING HOUR

3:00: Nicohasahappymeal: BITCH LISTEN TO THAT

3:00: Nicohasahappymeal: THIS IS A FUCKIN BOP

3:23: Solace-has-a-phd: Oh mt fuckinh godd what the fukc arr you doinf? I, tryinf ro slee[

3:24: Nicohasahappymeal: I’m doing the lord’s work

3:24: Nicohasahappymeal: ITS SPOOKY SEASON BITCH

3:25: Solace-has-a-phd: Godsfuckingdammmit turn that down ffs I havve a headache and I gotta work tomorrow -_-

3:27: Solace-has-a-phd: FFS WHY DID YOU TURN IT UP-

3:27: Nicohasahappymeal: (:

3:28: Solace-has-a-phd: I’m gonna kick your scrawny little ass, di Angelo

Seen by Nicohasahappymeal


End file.
